The Son Of A King
by CCangel
Summary: Stable Queen au. Daniel is the son of King Leopold and Queen Eva. Brother to Snow White. Since his mother's passing, he has felt lonely. He meets a woman named Regina and falls for her. The only problem is that she is betrothed to Leopold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Queen was dead. There was no warning. No indication of any prior sickness. She was just gone. She would never walk the palace halls again. Her new home was the cold vault she would be buried in.

Dozens upon dozens of people arrived to pay their respects. Many in shock and disbelief over the tragic circumstances. Most of them wondered what would become of the queen's children. Their eyes locked on the two teenagers in the middle of the floor.

Daniel, the eldest child of Leopold and Eva, and his younger sister Snow, felt the never ending stares. Daniel put his arm around Snow who was trying to maintain some composure. He felt her body go rigid before relaxing a bit.

He had no idea how long they remained rooted to that spot. It wasn't until Joanna said it was time to go that they moved. They walked to her prostrate form and Daniel heard the choked cries coming from his sister. He forced himself not to break in front of her.

Snow bent down and placed a kiss on Eva's forehead. "Goodbye mother," she said. She moved away to stand by Joanna.

"Daniel, are you coming?" Snow asked.

"In a minute Snow," Daniel answered. He directed his attention to Joanna. "Please take Snow to her room." He waited for the doors to close before turning to Eva.

All he wanted was for her to open her eyes. To hear her say his name one more time. He would have paid any price to save her but he knew she wouldn't want his heart to grow cold.

"Mother...I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you. I wish you could tell me what to do. Snow needs me. Father needs me. How am I going to take care of them?"

He waited and waited for some type of answer but of course received none. He felt an onset of tears coming but blinked them away. He breathed deep to regain some composure.

"I promise you I'm going to be the son you want me to be. Goodbye," he continued. He left the room and closed the double doors behind him.

Daniel headed to Snow's room to see her laying sideways on her bed. She was holding on to an old crown and staring at it intensely. She finally acknowledged his presence and slowly flickered her eyes to him.

"Daniel," she called her voice shaking. He sat on the edge of the bed and combed his fingers through her hair. It must have reminded her of when Eva used to do it because she broke down.

He let her cry and rocked her. This was the first time since that night Eva died that she let her guard down completely.

Daniel repeatedly told her everything was going to be okay. She drew strength from his words and quieted down. Snow sat up and held up the crown in her hand.

"Mother was right. The crown is heavy," she whispered. He took the crown from her. It was heavy indeed but he understood the deeper meaning. The crown held already made burdens for them. Responsibilities already laid at their feet giving them no time to enjoy their titles. They had a land to rule. People they owed to make this kingdom safe from outside forces.

Daniel put the crown back in its case. "Will you be alright for a while?" he inquired.

Snow nodded her head. They hugged each other before Daniel left her room.

He walked the halls until he ended up in front of his father's room. A flare of anger rose up within him because Leopold failed to show up. He knocked on the door and went inside.

The room was dark. He had to adjust his eyes before lighting a candle. Leopold was sitting in a chair staring blankly out the window. He seemed oblivious to Daniel's presence.

"Father," he said. Leopold swiftly turned around in his chair. The anger disappeared when he saw Leopold's weary eyes. They seemed tormented and confused.

"Daniel," he responded without emotion.

"We missed you at mother's funeral," he started. He was searching for the right words to say. "It was...fitting for a queen. I'm sure mother was watching us from above."

Leopold said nothing in return. He just continued to stare out the window. Daniel stood there awkwardly.

"Where were you?" he finally asked.

Leopold stood up and faced Daniel's direction. "I went for a walk in the garden. I'm sure my presence wasn't needed."

Daniel shook his head. "Snow needed you to be there. I needed you to be there. I don't understand why it was so hard for you to see her."

"Son, let's not get into this discussion now," he said.

Daniel ignored the request. "Why not?"

"Because," he shouted. "I'm trying to grieve in private. I lost my wife. My friend. She was my queen in every way and I'm going to remember her as she was. Not as the lifeless shell that was laid for others to see. I can't picture her like that," he finished quietly.

Daniel said, "Alright. I'll leave you alone to grieve." He turned and walked towards the door. "You don't have to grieve alone though." He shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following months proved to be unbearable for Daniel. He missed his mother terribly. He would go to her for advice on anything and she was always willing to impart wisdom. He thought he could expect the same from his father but he was wrong.

His father seemed bent on distracting himself with business affairs and took them on every trip despite protests. What made matters worse was that his father was looking for a bride for him. Leopold said Daniel needed to be engaged. However, he knew there was something else behind his father's sudden interest in finding wives.

Daniel scoffed at the idea. Many arguments ensued between them leaving nothing resolved. Daniel found true solace in riding horses. They represented peace and freedom. He could forget about weighing responsibilities. He could pretend he wasn't a prince. Just a normal person.

The stables is where Snow found him grooming his horse. "Daniel," she called.

"Hey princess," he greeted. "What's my favorite sister up to?"

Snow smiled. "I'm your only sister. Father is preparing for another trip tomorrow. He wants to see you about something."

Daniel suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He put down the brush in his hands and followed Snow. He walked into his father's chambers.

"Hello father. Snow said you wanted to see me," Daniel said.

"Yes," he said getting up from his vanity. "Son, your life is about to change. Our neighboring kingdom has agreed to a mutually benefiting arrangement."

"Father, if this about an arranged marriage I'm not interested. We've had this conversation before."

Leopold waved his hand dismissively. "I won't be around for long and I need to know that my son will continue our blood line therefore ensuring our legacy for years to come. Daniel, marriages are important and it is time you learn that the kingdom comes first."

Daniel shook his head in disgust. "Mother wouldn't force this on me. Why are you? She would know when to back off and leave me alone."

An angry and hurt expression crossed Leopold's features. "Even Eva understood what it took to run a kingdom. I believe she would agree that marriage is the next logical step for a man your age."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "I refuse to be a pawn. I don't want a wife. I'm not ready to be anybody's husband."

"Daniel-

"No. You have no right to push this on me. Let's be honest, it's you who wants the wife to try and round out the perfect family again. It's no secret that the court whispers of whether the king will get remarried. Mostly for Snow's benefit. I know you want a mother figure for her. So stop pretending this is really about me," he shouted.

Daniel could tell he hit a nerve. His father was lonely but he figured he could take up a hobby. He didn't have to replace his mother.

"Prepare for your trip tomorrow. You will not question my judgment," Leopold said sternly. "Ever again."

"I wouldn't have to if you were in the right frame of mind," he shot back. He slammed the door behind him.

He was halfway down the hall when he saw Snow waiting for him outside his room. She smiled at him and his anger melted. She was truly a bright spot in his life. "What did father say?"

"Another trip for us dear Snow," he said patting her on the head. An annoyed look graced Snow's features. Daniel chuckled. "I feel the same way. Who knows? We might have a good time."

"Stop trying to make me feel better," she teased.

"It's my job as your big brother," he replied. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Daniel, can we go riding? There's nothing to do," Snow pleaded giving her best puppy eyes.

"Later. We need to pack," he said. "I promise I will take you riding later," he continued. He waited for Snow to go to her room before entering his.

**The Next Day….**

Daniel was standing next to Joanna waiting for the company to start moving again. He was still upset from the previous day and all he wanted to do was go back home.

"Joanna, Daniel…how long before we get going?" Snow questioned.

"It won't be long now Snow," Joanna. "The king just needs to rest for a moment."

Snow glanced at Daniel who only nodded affirming Joanna's statement. She turned her head looking forward. Daniel and Joanna moved away from Snow to check on their horses.

"Daniel, is everything alright?" Joanna questioned noticing his demeanor. "You've been too quiet most of the trip."

"I'm fine Joanna," he lied.

Joanna was on the verge of refuting Daniel's claim until she heard Snow's horse start to sound troubled. Daniel turned his head just as Snow's horse took off.

"Snow," Joanna cried out. Daniel rushed to get on his horse and bolted after Snow.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Snow screamed repeatedly. She was afraid and was for certain she was going to get killed any moment.

She vaguely heard a female's voice. "Grab my hand!"

Snow couldn't move and she heard the voice again telling her to grab her hand. Snow reached out and held onto the person who was kind enough to save her.

The woman set her on the ground trying to calm Snow down. "You saved me. Thank you," Snow said. "I'm never getting back on a horse again."

She laughed. "Nonsense. The best way to deal with your fear is to face it. You'll get back on the horse again." The woman paused. "What's your name?"

"I'm Snow. Snow White."

"Regina. It's nice to meet you Snow," she said.

"Snow!" Daniel yelled out as he saw her alive and safe. He jumped off his horse and ran to her. "Snow, are you ok?"

"I'm fine…thanks to Regina," Snow said. Daniel turned in Regina's direction and was instantly struck by her beauty.

"Um, thank you for saving my sister. I'm Daniel."

She smiled and he smiled in turn. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She turned to Snow. "And you need to be careful and don't be afraid to try again."

Snow nodded in understanding. "I promise I will be careful again."

"Well, we don't want to bother you Regina. Thank you again for saving her life. I am indebted to you," Daniel said.

Regina blushed. "There's no need. I did what anybody would do."

"Come Snow. We must return," Daniel said.

He turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see Regina watching him. He smiled wider and winked at her. His heart fluttered at seeing her blush again.

It was a feeling that he wanted to have again and hopefully with her.

Regina went home and saw her mother in the kitchen. "Mother," she greeted.

"Regina, did you have a nice ride?" Cora asked.

"Yes mother. It was quite interesting," Regina answered. Regina went up to her room and Cora smirked. Her plans were working perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daniel and Snow returned much to the relief of everyone in the camp. Leopold was the first one to gather Snow in his arms. He bent down trying to check for any injuries.

"Snow, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine father," Snow answered. "We're okay."

Leopold looked up at his son. Daniel only nodded his head confirming Snow's story. He took Daniel to the side. "You saved her. Thank you."

"Actually, a woman saved her. She did it out of the kindness of her heart," he said.

"Who was this woman?" Leopold asked.

"Regina," Snow piped up. She walked over to them. "Father, she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She was very kind to me." Leopold looked down and smiled at her. An idea clicked in his head the minute Snow spoke highly of her.

Daniel could see the wheels turning in his father's head. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not but decided not to press the issue. He had to focus on Snow.

"Snow, do you think you can ride a horse right now?" Daniel asked softly.

She shook her head no. "Can I ride in the carriage for now?"

"Of course sister," Daniel answered and guided her to the carriage.

Leopold called one of the guards. "Find me everything you can on this Regina and do it quickly," he instructed. His eyes fell on Snow. He may have found a mother for his daughter after all.

The rest of the journey went rather smoothly. Snow rested on Daniel's shoulder. "Danny, what do you think about Regina?"

"Um, she seemed nice. I think she is a very selfless person," he responded. Snow nodded in agreement. They remained silent for the rest of the trip.

A majestic castle came into Daniel's field of vision. He glanced at Snow who had fallen asleep. "Snow, wake up," he whispered. He nudged her gently. She stirred a bit before opening her eyes.

"We're here," Daniel explained. Snow crossed over him to see the castle.

"It's beautiful Daniel," she said. Daniel just smiled at how everything seemed to bring a smile to her face. Her innocence was refreshing to see.

The carriage pulled up to the castle. They got out and waited for Leopold. Daniel noticed the king along with his guards descend the steps. The king appeared to be Daniel's height and had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. There was a haunting look about him.

"King Leopold, welcome to our home," the man greeted.

"King Thomas, thank you for the warm welcome," Leopold respond. The men shook hands before Thomas turned his attention to Daniel and Snow. "These are my children."

Thomas politely kissed the back of Snow's hand and she subsequently curtsied. He then stood in front of Daniel. He held out his hand for Daniel to shake. Daniel did but felt an overwhelming uneasiness as Thomas seemed to be scrutinizing him.

"A fine young man you have Leopold," he stated as he looked over to his left. "A fine young man." Thomas let go of Daniel's hand and proceeded to have the guards escort them into the castle.

As Daniel walked through the courtyard he noticed a shadow hiding behind one of the pillars. He narrowed his eyes and looked in the shadow's direction for any other hint of movement but nothing moved.

"Daniel…come on," Snow whispered pulling him by the end of his sleeve. Daniel looked up to see the two kings a few feet ahead of him. Daniel moved forward and put whatever he saw out of his mind.

Later that evening, Daniel walked into the ballroom behind his father feeling all eyes trained on him. He sat at the guest table in front of everybody and watched as Thomas' court presented them gifts. Daniel glanced over at Snow who was enjoying the show immensely. He caught her eye and winked at her. She giggled and turned her attention back to the crowd in front of her.

Daniel noticed the king stand up and so did the people. He stood as well wondering what he was about to see.

"If it would please King Leopold, I would like to present the precious gift of all…my daughter, Alexandra," he announced. Leopold gave a quick nod and Thomas ordered the guards to open the double doors.

Alexandra walked in her eyes focused on the people standing in front of her. Her green eyes traveled to Daniel and locked with his brown eyes. She gave a quick courtesy before walking the rest of the way.

Daniel took her in. Blonde hair, green eyes, petite. She was beautiful but he thought even her beauty didn't compare to Regina's.

"Your majesties," Alexandra greeted. "I am honored to be in your presence."

"The honor is ours," Leopold said.

Thomas signaled for the music to start. "Now a dance with our visiting prince and the princess Alexandra."

Daniel suppressed a sigh. He didn't want to be made a spectacle but did his duty nonetheless. He approached and bowed out of respect. She curtsied once more before they started gliding across the dance floor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Alexandra said.

"Likewise. You may call me Daniel," he responded.

"Daniel," she repeated. "I was wondering how you looked up close and personal."

He creased his eyebrows in confusion until he remembered the shadowy figure in the courtyard. "That was you."

"Indeed. I had to see what my future husband looked like," she said. Daniel didn't respond and she tilted her head.

"My father hasn't informed you of the plans then," she realized.

"No," he said his voice on edge.

"Don't worry Daniel. My father doesn't bite," she said. "I'm sure in due time our families will get along perfectly."

Daniel plastered a fake smile. Somehow he knew trouble was brewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Father, you and King Thomas had no right to do this. Pawning off Alexandra like some prize mule does not make me want to get married any sooner," Daniel said in hushed tones once he arrived to Leopold's chambers.

Leopold had enough of his son's protests. He was looking out the window trying to remain calm. "Alexandra is a pleasant girl. She will make a good wife and eventually become a great mother."

"Just listen to me," Daniel argued. "I can be a king without having a queen at the very start. Besides, Snow will be by my side during my early reign."

"Not if she is married herself by the time I leave this earth," Leopold said. "She will go to her husband's kingdom and you will be alone," he added. He turned from the window. "You may not agree with this but I know what is best. Now good night Daniel."

Daniel walked away feeling defeated. The decision was out of his hands and he had no advocate but himself. He really was doomed to an arranged marriage.

He walked through the halls and saw Alexandra standing on the balcony. "Alexandra," he called out.

She turned around and gave a smile that didn't completely reach her eyes. "Daniel, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"I needed time to collect myself. Being paraded around like a prize is quite daunting," she said.

He understood that wholeheartedly. He decided to stand next to her leaning over the rail. "Do you want to get married so soon?"

"It is my father's wish," she replied. It is a rehearsed answer he has heard many times from other people his age in other kingdoms.

"And do you agree with this wish?" he questioned.

"What I feel doesn't matter. I am a princess who has been given a duty since birth. I am to become queen one way or another," she replied. "Daniel, we have been thrust into a situation and we have to make the best of it."

He sighed heavily. "Maybe but I cannot make promises. You seem like a kind soul but I am not ready for this."

"Perhaps in time you will learn. We all must learn," Alexandra said. "Duty before self."

Duty before self. What if he wanted to be selfish and marry someone that loved him for him? Didn't he owe it to himself to find the woman that is right for him?

"Perhaps," he said quietly. "Good night Alexandra."

"Good night Daniel," she replies.

**A week later…**

Cora rushed into Regina's room at the crack of dawn shaking her daughter vigorously. "Mama, five more minutes."

"Regina, wake up. You need to prepare yourself. We have somewhere to be in a couple of hours," Cora said.

Regina opened one eye and looked disapprovingly at her mother. "What's going on?"

"A surprise. Now, get up and get dressed," Cora ordered. Regina reluctantly got out of bed combing her fingers through her hair. She wondered what could possibly be so important. It better be good.

After breakfast, they heard horses approach the property. Henry was the first one to answer the door. "Cora," he called out. "We have visitors."

She quickly made her way outside almost too impatient to see her plan unfolding. A guard came out of the carriage with a decree. He handed it to Henry who took it confused.

"The king wants to see us," Henry informed. "It says we need to leave at once."

"Then we must not keep the king waiting," Cora said. Henry stared at his wife briefly. Something was not right about this. However, he faced the guard again telling him they would arrive today.

Daniel was sitting in the study with Snow when Joanna walked in. "The king requires the both of you in the great hall."

They made their way into the great hall and Daniel stopped when he saw Regina with her parents. Their eyes connected and her eyes widened in surprise. He saw her shock turn into excitement. Without the others noticing, she waved and winked at him. He did the same feeling the same emotion he had when he met her a week ago.

Leopold turned around and motioned for Snow and Daniel to come over. Snow rushed into Regina's arms before curtsying in front of Cora and Henry.

Daniel shook Cora and Henry's hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours," Cora said.

Leopold interrupted and said, "I am so pleased you were able to come. I'm sure you are wondering why I have called you to my home."

"We are," Henry said.

Leopold turned to Regina. "You saved my daughter and I am grateful to you. I have spent a long time searching for a wife to stand by my side and a mother for my children."

Daniel froze realizing what his father was about to do. He glanced at Regina who had the same stunned, dumbfounded expression.

Leopold got on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Regina stood there. She could not speak nor could she will her voice to make any type of sound.

"Yes," she heard Cora say. She blinked out of her state and her eyes traveled to her mother's. There was happiness. She looked at her father who seemed to be angry yet anxious.

She felt the cold ring slip on her finger. Leopold had embraced her and she embraced him out of politeness. Her eyes caught Daniel's again and she definitely saw anger and disbelief. His eyes softened when he realized what look he must be giving He offered a silent apology.

Snow was the first one to offer congratulations and she pulled Regina by the hand toward the door. It made the other adults laugh with the exception of Henry and Daniel.

"She will be a fine bride," Cora said. "I will make sure of it."

Daniel's back was to Cora so she couldn't see the immediate distrust he had at that statement. Maybe it was due to his recent encounter with Thomas that put him on edge but he detected a false sentiment. Something was off with Cora.

Daniel turned around to find Henry's sad countenance. He surmised Regina wasn't the only one blindsided. He excused himself and went to look for Snow and Regina.

He searched the entire castle before finding them at the stables. "Snow, Regina," he called out.

Regina looked at him with this irrational need to fly into his arms. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way but she knew they had this connection.

"Snow, will you wait for me outside?"

She left and Daniel approached Regina. "I'm sorry. My father had no right."

"It's his wishes," she muttered. He was tired of hearing that.

"We make our own destiny Regina," he said. "I promise I will do what I can to keep you from marrying him."

"Why? You don't even know me," she refuted.

"It doesn't matter. I feel this need to protect you," he said cupping her face. He wound up pulling her into his arms hugging her reassuringly. Regina felt safe and thought perhaps she would not have to marry the king after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Short chapter focusing on the Mills family.

Chapter 5

**Three hours later….**

Regina sat in the guest chamber listening to her parents argue. She had never seen her father so livid and he was not mincing words this time. She wondered why it took this predicament to unleash pent up fury.

"Are you insane? Regina doesn't even know the king," Henry said.

Cora waved her hand dismissively. "Darling, this is a better opportunity for all of us. We will be the King's in-laws and we will be closer to power than we ever were."

Henry narrowed his eyes because he knew that was a jab for being fifth in line to his father's throne. He wondered what happened to woman he met at that party so many years ago and he nearly cursed the day he met her. If it wasn't for Regina, he would have done so many things over.

Cora turned to Regina. "Your father is just worrying for nothing. You will make a wonderful wife to the king and an excellent mother. You will serve him and do your duty. The kingdom will love you."

Regina saw the loving look in her mother's eyes. A look that made her want to please Cora but she knew deep down it was not genuine. There was always a hidden agenda. She briefly gazed upon Henry's face and his eyes softened. A sadness settled between them causing Henry to turn his eyes.

"Mother, what if I'm not good at it? For all we know, I will make a horrible wife," she said trying to get any excuse that will make her mother see reason.

Cora tilted Regina's head up. "You won't let that happen, will you?" she questioned. Cora's grip fell to Regina's arm and tightened. It was a silent warning to not mess this up for them.

Regina looked down. "No mother. I will not let the king be disappointed in me."

"Good," Cora said and clapped her hands together. "We have discussed this long enough. We must get ready for dinner tonight. I expect the both of you to be on your best behavior."

She left the room leaving Henry and Regina.

"Why does she do this?" Regina asked frustrated.

Henry didn't say anything at first. It would be easy for him to say that Cora wanted the best for Regina and in some ways she did.

"Father, there must be something you can do. Surely the king can find someone else more suitable," Regina said.

Henry sighed because he hands were tied. He could not go against the king's wishes. "I'm sorry child."

Regina blinked. What did his answer mean? "But you were outraged and yelling at mother. You stood up for me. What's the difference between standing up to Cora and standing up to the king?"

"Plenty of difference Regina," he answered.

Regina thought back to Daniel and his promise to stop this marriage. She nearly blurted out what Daniel had said but kept it to herself. She had to believe her life would not be directly tied to Leopold's any longer than it had to.

Cora walked onto the balcony pleased with herself. She was one step closer to ultimate power. She would have what she was always destined to have.

"Lady Cora," she heard behind her.

She plastered on the sweet smile and faced Leopold. She curtsied.

"King Leopold," she greeted.

"I must say I never expected this to happen and with your daughter no less."

She smirked. "It's funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Leopold said. "Soon, Regina will be my wife and we will live happily."

"Or at least try to. I know no one can replace Eva but I do hope Regina can offer you comfort and love in her own way," Cora said. She was laying it on thick.

"Regina is a lovely girl. I'm sure we will be happy together," he said.


End file.
